Verdegriss Station
Verdegriss Station '''is space station originally located in the '''Endymion Cluster '''in Ultima Setmentum, but currently becalmed near the planet of Skal's Breach.''' This station is notable for it size, rivalling that of the '''Ramillies Star Forts, '''however even a casual glance reveals that this station was not originally designed as a tool of warfare. Amoungst the pylons and towers jutting at all angles out of its surface, beneath the retrofitted armour and smattering of undergunned turrets, the station brandishes thousands of semi-autonomous data collectors, trans-etheric receivers and all manner of independent sensor arrays. Only a small fraction are functional by the outbreak of the Heresy, but it is clear that this station's original purpose involved collecting a wide variety of data. It is speculated that this may be linked to the station's position in the Endymion Cluster near the Maelstrom, where it was discovered several decades ago, but no data has been found aboard to conclusively demonstrate the connection. Discovery The station was discovered by an expeditionary force of the Emperor's Children, accompanied by a handful of representatives of the Vengeful Claw titan legion. Despite the station's impressive size, the state of disrepair and complete lack of armamen or defences made it of little interest to the Astartes and it proved to be too small to act as a servicing point for the Titan Legion. Regardless, it was decided that such a curiosity should not be left to furher rot, and a mantiple of Secutarii troops were deployed to investigate, being the closest the expedition had to a true Mechanicum contingent. After establishing the station was clear of infestation, preliminary analysis showed that the station had a wide variety of previously unseen elements aboard, including a huge reactor core of unknown design, but all systems were compeltely lifeless and the expedition was unable to resurect even a single machine before their allotted time for their assignment elapsed. Under the advisement of the Secutarii, and seeing value in this oddity, the fleet commander ordered it to be towed by several of the Vengeful Claw ships. Extending their gellar fields around it in what the Mechanicum would advise was an 'unsafe' manner, the fleet managed to pull the station into the warp to accompany them onwards to their resupply point in Ultramar. The voyage was a troubled one and on the seventh day of warp travel, on a voyage predicted to take no more than five, one of the Vengeful Claw transports drifted out of position and the grip on the station was lost, sending it out of the Warp. The station found itself drifting near an outpost world called Skal's Reach, however with all systems still inoperable it was unable to signal its presence. With no knowledge of the fate of the rest of the fleet, the Secutarii who had remained onboard set to work repairing and salvaging the station as best they could, regretfully canabalising some elements in efforts to make others function. Their still docked transit vessels were able to provide enough power to reenergise life support systems in the closest quadrant of the station and from there they began evaluate their situation and formulate a plan. Current Status By the outbreak of the Heresy, the station remains in place near Skal's Breach, acting as home to the now renamed Verdegriss Cappa Seven Secutarii Cohort that formed the initial investigation response. Reactivatig the station's systems has proven to be a slow process, but not without some success. The restoration has been undermined by the Secutarii's reluctance to allow a full, diverse Mechanicum presence on the station, primarily due to seeing its restoration as part of their self-imposed penance, and thus the station is considerably undermanned for its original purpose. While the immense react remains inert, with predictions indicating that a theoretical 'jump start' would require a vessel the size of an Emperor Class Battleship to stand even a chance of success, several of the sensorium systems have been restored and are outputting massive amounts of wide-band data, which those aboard are doing their best to store in reverence. The quadrent of the station around the area of initial docking has been designated the Alpha Site and has been the area of vast majority of the works thus far. Several sectora have been converted to Secutarii barracks, training halls and medicae stations, while many others remain untouched. Siginificant work has been put into fortifying the exterior of the station, due to news on the outbreak of hostilities between the Astartes Legions. Armoured plates have been added, along with cognis turrets. While unable to withstand a prolonged bombardment, the Secutarii are assured of their ability to repel invaders and see the defences as a deterrent strong enough to forgive the trouble it is causing due to incompatibility the sensorium systems.